maggie_and_biancafandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
of Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends premiered in Italy on August 29, 2016 and ended on September 28, 2016. The season, which consists of 26 episodes, broadcast divided into two parts, containing 13 episodes each. It was released on Netflix on March 31, 2017. Summary Maggie Davis is an eccentric teenager from the USA who wins a scholarship to the Fashion Academy of Milan, a prestigious fashion school internationally; it is a dream come true for Maggie, in fact her biggest aspiration is to become a great fashion designer. Bianca Lussi is a haughty teenager raised by a rich Italian mogul of the fashion industry; since she has to take over the reins of the family business, Bianca must attend the Fashion Academy of Milan, giving up what she loves, music. Maggie and Bianca find themselves sharing the room at the fashion school, but get off to a rocky start as they are polar opposites. However, as they clash over time, they get to know each other better and begin to understand one another. While continuing their study of fashion, along with three of their classmates, they form a band called MoodBoards, which also allows them to express their musical talents. A succession of personalities accompany Maggie and Bianca in their daily life: Jacques, the heir of a great fashion tycoon, Quinn, a talented aspiring photographer, Edu, the handsome guy with just one active neuron, Nausica, the harpy of the group who would do anything to win, Yuki, a bizarre aspiring fashion designer, and, finally, Leo, a young billionaire who thinks he can buy everything with money. During the course of the show there will be various love interests among the characters, but not all will evolve in the first season; in addition to Edu and Yuki, who despite not having a real relationship, admit several times to like each other, there is a gradual rapprochement between Maggie and Jacques and between Bianca and Quinn. Finally, an interweaving of events will lead Maggie and Bianca to a shocking discovery that will change their lives forever. Cast and Characters * Emanuela Rei as Maggie Davis * Giorgia Boni as Bianca Lussi * Sergio Ruggeri as Jacques Bertrand * Luca Murphy as Quinn O'Connor * Sergio Melone as Eduard "Edu" Zonte * Federica Corti as Nausica Bianchetti * Tiffany Zhou as Yuki Abe * Federico Pedroni as Leonardo "Leo" García * Paolo Fantoni as Felipe Ramírez * Jody Cecchetto as Andrew Moore * Simona Di Bella as Susan Grave * Alvaro Gradella as Riccardo Maffei * Elia Nichols as Alison Tucker * Simone Lijoi as Marco Ferrari * Walter Leonardi as Max * Clelia Piscitello as Dolores Cortés * Greta Bellusci as Rachel Davis * Paolo Romano as Alberto Lussi * Gianni Garko as Tancredi Lombardi Episodes # A Dream Come True # Places to Call My Own # A Start to Classes # Fashion Photography # The Most Beautiful Day # Keep Your Lucky Charm # Model for a Day # No Escape from Love # A Mile in Her Shoes # Shock! Extortion! # Raiders of the Lost Exam # The Phantom of the Academy # A Perfect Concert # History Repeats Itself # Miss Venice # Our School Anniversary # A Matter of Style # Election Trouble # The One I Trust # No Mask, No Party # Never Mention "CoolGhost" # Our First Challenge # Facing Semifinals # Do the Right Thing # The Great Lockart # Year-end Fashion Show Songs * Fashion Friends (Op Theme) * Be Like Stars (Ed Theme) * In My Shoes * I Will Sing * Me Myself and I * Never Give Up * When You're Afraid * Infinite Sky * The Soundtrack of Our Lives * Part of Me * Here We Are * Life Is Beautiful